Optical field communications (OFC), or free-space optical communications (FSO) relates to the use of light propagating through free-space (e.g., air, vacuum, water) to communicate data between endpoints. This is in contrast to using a propagating media such as a waveguide or optic fiber to transmit optical data. While propagating media may offer high reliability and tighter control over the transmission, OFC communications do not require any physical coupling between endpoints, and so are useful in fields such as mobile and space communications.